


the kiss

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy this little drabble :)





	the kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryzdolnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/gifts).



> Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy this little drabble :)

Eliot’s hand is on the back of Alec’s neck. Looking into his eyes, so close. They’ve been to this point before. Standing close, on the edge of something else; something more. Eliot takes a breath and takes a chance.

Alec holds his breath. Waiting. Eliot’s hand is warm, his grip firm. He feels himself pulled in and suddenly their lips are touching and he’s lost, and he’s found.

Parker smiles as she watches the two men; her men, kiss. Finally. They had been dancing on the edge for so long. Parker waits. They pull apart. She goes to join them.


End file.
